Internet of Things (IoT) systems provide the ability for network connectable devices to communicate with one another. Current IoT systems provide a limited selection of devices, often those devices sharing a common source and/or manufacturer, to interface with one another. Typically, those IoT systems enable only simple interactions between devices, oftentimes allowing only a single layer of processing and/or communication. IoT systems that do enable more complex interactions between devices tend to be usable only by users having sufficiently strong computer programming skills to program complex, multi-layered interactions. The lack of simple-to-use IoT systems that are capable of producing both simple and complex interactions between devices limits the breadth of functionality of IoT devices. Embodiments of the invention may provide solutions to these and other problems.